Ojamajo and the Olympians!
by NinaTheBlue
Summary: Who knows Percy Jackson and the Olympians? Who knows the Anime Ojamajo Doremi? Well now you know both as these two stories collide in the ultimate crossover! What could go wrong? Rated K and up because I fell like it!
1. Proluge

**Hi everyone! Well, does anybody know the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series? How about the anime Ojamajo Doremi? Well now you know both! Because I'm joining these two stories together in a crossover! For example, three nine year old demigod/witch apprentices struggle through life as they fight monsters, learn to be Ojamajos, AND drive each other nuts! What could go wrong you ask? Uh……. Not answering. BUT I will tell you there will be LOTS of mayhem! Enjoy!**


	2. A Couple Pranks Never Hurt

**(A/N: There will be three characters so far. One, Anna from Poseidon Cabin. Two, Kate, from Athena. And Three, Haley from Hermes. )**

**Anna's POV:**

I sat with my siblings from the Poseidon table at Lunch, since we didn't really have a choice. I sighed, wishing I could take a break from lessons for at least a day. I needed to go to the Lunaverse (Witch World.) for my fairy test. It seemed like I would never get a fairy. I felt my pocket where I kept my dream spinner. I just hoped nobody would find out about my secret. I looked over at my brother Percy, the counselor for cabin 3. He was the first Poseidon kid and got to fulfill a big prophecy…… Everybody liked him, except for the Ares kids, they hated all of us because Percy fought their dad. (And won! :D ) The cool thing was, I had the same birthday as Percy, August 18th. **(A/N: And yes, that is my birthday and if you have read the Last Olympian, you would know it's Percy's birthday too.) **I sighed and walked up to the fire, dumped in all the good stuff, and murmured: "For Poseidon….. Please don't let anybody know about my secret….." _And send me to the Lunaverse while your at it! _I thought to myself. He must have understood, because I felt a cool breeze that smelled like the ocean. I smiled weakly and headed back to my table.

**Haley's POV:**

Today was such a boring day. I started pushing my food around on my plate. I was starting to run out of pranks. ME! A Hermes child, running out of pranks! I sighed as I got up and dumped the rest of my meal into the fire. "For Hermes….." I said. "Uh…. Help me come up with a new prank. One that will never make me bored again!" I knew he heard me, because a bunch of silly string shot up from the fire and landed on my head. I laughed as I started to walk away, no longer bored, for I had an idea…..

**Kate's POV:**

I smiled as I looked around the Athena table. Why was I so happy? Well since I was just clamed last night, I got to be in the Athena cabin! And the coolest kid in the cabin, a girl named Annabeth, was going to show me her special laptop this afternoon! It was a gift from the greatest inventor who ever lived, Daedalus. It was a real treat, because she never really shows that laptop to anybody! Life was good, so I decided to put some of my food into the fire. "For Athena…." I said. "Please make my life even better, if that's even possible!" To show she was listening, Athena made it look as if there were letters and numbers in ancient Greek in the fire. Just then, Haley from the Hermes cabin walked over, with a big grin on her face. My hand crept instinctively towards my pocket where I kept my wallet. If it was one thing I learned from living in the Hermes cabin for three days, it was that I should never trust Haley while giving her a welcome hug. "Relax!" She said noticing I was holding my pocket, showing the shape of a wallet inside. "I'm not pulling a prank on you, but maybe we can both pull a prank on some Poseidon kids…" She said pointing over to table number three. "Um…. Why?" I asked. "I have nothing against them…" A smile slowly crept onto her face. "Oh I know YOU don't, but your Mom sure does." She reminded me. I nodded. Everybody knew about the rivalry between Athena and Poseidon. "Well…. Okay. Anything to make Mom proud…" I said shrugging so we both crept away towards the Poseidon cabin.

**Anna's POV:**

I decided I had better put away my dream spinner since my next period was sword practice, so I started to head for my cabin. I walked past Haley and Kate along the way, who both looked startled to see me. I walked inside my cabin and looked around to make sure nobody was there, then I slipped open my duffle bag and walked away, feeling like I was being watched.

**Kate's POV:**

We almost gave ourselves away when Anna, a girl from Poseidon walked by. "Hi guys!" She said cheerfully. "Watcha doin?"

I looked over at Haley who was trying to look casual.

"We were just um…" She started. She looked over at me for support. "Going over to the Athena cabin to give Haley some of my spare rubber bands for her rubber band gun!" I said quickly. "Oh." Said Anna. "See ya!" She said as she dashed into her cabin. Haley let out a sigh of relief. "You're a really quick thinker! How did you come up with that?" I shrugged. "Athena always has a plan! Now come on!" I said leading her to the side of the Poseidon cabin. We peeked through a window and watched as Anna stuck something into her bag. Then she dashed off towards the arena. "Lets go!" Said Haley as we walked into cabin number three. Haley took out a bottle of shaving cream from her backpack and put some into Riley Wilson's sleeping bag. Then she put a mouse in Flora's. Then we both started looking through random bags to see if there were any journal's. Finally, we got to Anna's bag when Haley said, "What's this thing?" She pulled out a circle device with rainbow buttons and a large button with a music note in the center. "I don't know." I replied. "I've never seen anything like it…" She was about to push the middle button when a voice shouted, "HEY!!!!!"

**So guys, what did you think? Who is the person that came out of nowhere? Will Kate and Haley become witchlings? Find out next time, on Ojamajo and the Olympians!**

**P.S. I decided to use the dubbed version of ojamajo since this takes place in America. The original version is way better though!**


	3. Exposed!

**Anna's POV:**

I was about to head over to Sword Practice when I realized I had forgotten my sword/Flashlight. (A really tiny flashlight on a keychain.). When I flipped the switch, it grows into a sword. (Percy has a pen.) I walked into my cabin and gasped. Haley and Kate were both staring at a small, circular object. _My _Dream Spinner! "HEY!!!" I yelled. They both jumped and looked over. "What do you think your doing?!?" I cried. Kate's cheeks got red. "I told you we shouldn't do this!" She told Haley. But Haley stood up and walked towards me. "What is this?" She asked. She looked me straight in the eye. "I-I um…" I started. This was bad! If they found out my secret, I would get turned into a blob! Haley stood there, waiting for an answer.

"If you don't answer me," Started Haley, "I'm gonna push the button. I just stared. I couldn't think of anything to say. So she slowly moved her finger towards the middle button. "No!" I cried, but it was too late.

I listened to the catchy tune as the device floated up into the air and turned into a blue witchling outfit.

"W-what's that?" Sputtered Kate. Haley caught the uniform and as she did, the outfit turned red. I watched, horror struck, as red boots and gloves appeared. Soon, she was pulling the hat over her long brown hair and said:

"Fala Dela Dong Ding Now I am a Witchling!"

Her face turned as red as her dress. "Uh… what did I just say?" She asked. She looked at her outfit. She looked confused until she saw the hat. "T-this hat…" She started to say. My face turned red. That's the thing that always gives it away, the hat… "NO!" I cried. Haley looked stunned. "Don't you know what will happen if you saw witch?!?" I asked. They both just stared at me. I sighed. "Chiron will explain everything." I said. He was the only one that knew my secret. I had to tell him, or the Harpies would eat me before I even set foot out of bed on a test night.

Kate, who had been quiet the whole time, said, "You're a witch apprentice, right?" Haley and I looked over. "Yeah." I said. "How did you know?" I asked.

"Well before I came to camp," She started, "I liked to read books about witches. One of the books explained that when a young girl uncovers a witch's identity, they will turn into a Magical Frog. So the girl will have to go through a series of Magic Tests, In order to change her back."

I was impressed. "You sure know your stuff!" I told Kate. She blushed. "I guess I get it from my mom…" She replied in a shy voice. "Uh…. How do I get out of this thing?" Asked Haley who was looking at the costume.

I walked over and pushed the middle button on her suit, and she changed back to normal.

"Come on," I said. "Lets go see Chiron."


End file.
